Since cellulose esters such as cellulose acetate generally have a poor thermoplasticity, they are usually used in compositions containing plasticizers.
JP-A 10-306175 is an invention related to a fatty acid cellulose ester-based resin composition, and describes that a known plasticizer can be blended therein (Paragraph 0023).
JP-A 2005-194302 is an invention related to a resin composition composed of a cellulose ester with an average degree of substitution of 2.7 or less, a plasticizer and a filler, and describes that a phosphate ester or the like can be used as the plasticizer (Paragraph 0020).
JP-A 2008-260895 is an invention of a film including a polylactic acid resin composition obtained by blending benzyl alkyl diglycol adipate, which is effective as a plasticizer for polylactic acid resins. In the Examples, benzyl methyl diglycol adipate is used (Paragraph 0034).